


Злобный дух

by elfdean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ER (Established Relationship), Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Songfic, mythical creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: В Бейкон-Хиллз открылся элитный загородный клуб для "Высшего класса". Все гости неожиданно богатеют на несколько миллионов, а затем погибают при странных обстоятельствах. Дерека Хейла уже пригласили. Стая немного нервничает.





	Злобный дух

**Author's Note:**

> http://68.media.tumblr.com/96c4eb7da3911ae401368f6eeb681342/tumblr_inline_ngzusxqpaI1rgxi9g.jpg - коллаж the psychicclam. Больше на рождественскую тему, но мне помогло при написании.
> 
> Идея взята из сериала "Lost Girl", а земляной дух из фольклора.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Автор в курсе, что со стилистикой и грамматикой у него проблемы ( можете стучать в пб). Много ООСа.

— И ты представляешь, он просто ушёл!

Стайлз взмахнул рукой и покачнулся. Это была уже четвёртая бутылка пива после коньяка, честно украденного из отцовской прикроватной тумбочки. Ему, как человеку непьющему, этого вполне хватило. Держался парень на чистой обиде и силе воли. Ему просто необходимо было кому-то высказать все, что наболело и накипело в душе. И кто как не лучший друг все поймет и выслушает?

В принципе выслушивал все Скотт уже, парень посмотрел на время, пятый час. Начали сразу же после школы и вот, до сих пор выпивают и обсуждают. МакКол, конечно, подвыпивший, несколько капель аконита творят чудеса, но до кондиции друга ему еще далеко. Стоило ли ради этого бросать Айзека на стоянке школы?

А во всем виноват Дерек Хейл! Горе-оборотень, горе-вроде-парень-но-ближе-к-жениху, пропал на три недели и объявился два дня назад. Вполне в его духе: поставить всех на уши и довести Стайлза до Стайлз-сейчас-возьмет-в-руки-биту-и-навестит-всех-ближайших-охотников состояния. Вернулся Альфа весь в крови и как всегда хмурый. Буркнул что-то про ведьму, что ошивалась около города и слинял в лучших традициях дяди Питера.

А Скотт тут выслушивай все.

-…и мог бы хотя бы поговорить со мной: порычать там, бровями поиграть, но нет же! Заперся в своей комнате и не выходит, — Стайлз залпом выпил стакан пива и с шумом поставил его на столешницу, — а этот говнюк Питер говорит мне: «Волки всегда залечивают раны в одиночестве, мой милый мальчик», — спародировал он, — Какое к черту одиночество? Он — Альфа. Аль-фа! У него есть стая и Пара. Он не должен лежать в темноте и скулить, как дворняжка!

Скотт согласно кивал головой и думал, хорошим ли он будет другом, если вырубит Стайлза сейчас? Алкоголь приятно туманил разум, но настойка аконита не вечна, а на трезвую голову слушать гей-драму друга он точно не сможет. А пиво, видимо, никак не может одолеть гиперактивного подростка.

И как вообще они перешли на гей-драму Стайлза? Они же вроде обсуждали недавние убийства в Бейкон-Хиллзе. Что-то про богачей, ублюдка Джексона и каких-то духов. Вот если бы не спиртное… Короче, что-то намного важнее, чем Дерек Хейл и его очередной период эмо-боя. Или гота? Скотт никогда особо не разбирался в субкультуре.

Но вот Дерек снова игнорит своего как бы жениха, Стайлз психует и достает отцовский коньяк. И каким бы бро был Скотт, если бы свалил сразу после слов: «кажется, Дерек меня кинул»? Ужасным бро и худшим другом во вселенной. Поэтому Айзек получил смс со словами «до обеда не жди и приготовь анальгин», и Скотт достал новые бутылки. Вроде бы, настойка ещё плескалась на дне…

***

 

— Прости, что?

Стайлз застонал и перевернулся на живот, упираясь лбом в холодную стену. Как же приятно и хорошо. Похмелье — самая ужасная вещь на свете. После потерявшихся носков и химии. Харрисон — монстр, и Стайлз снова прогулял его уроки.

Он снова застонал и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Питер закатил глаза и швырнул в парня свежим выпуском газеты.

— Говорю, что в городе новые похищения, и Дерек на очереди.

Недоуменно поморгав пару раз, Стайлз аккуратно сел и открыл нужную страницу. Ну, да. Очередной пропавший толстосум, которого видели в последний раз в загородном клубе, играющим в гольф. Все это очень подозрительно, но причем тут Стайлз, какого хрена это нужно было сообщать в десять утра и Дерек?..

— Каким местом это касается Дерека? — прохрипел Стилински, вставая с кровати.

Если уж и дальше ему спать не дадут, то нужно вставать и обедать. Отец скоро вернется, а до этого времени нужно освежить весь дом, скрыть улики и замести следы, да и ужин приготовить. Судя по тому, как скривился Питер, то душ тоже необходимо принять.

— А таким, что мой дорогой племянничек унаследовал внушительное состояние всей стаи Хейлов, — мужчина нахмурился, — хотя по его виду и не скажешь: гардероб он обновлял в последний раз, когда жива была прелестная Лора, машина, опять же, его сестры, а дом… Я чудом уговорил его отстроить особняк! Он бы и дальше спокойно жил в лофте или того хуже, в подземке. Ужас. Только стая его и вернула на путь истинный.

Стайлз смиренно качал головой и жарил яичницу. Задней мыслью пронеслось, что месяц назад они с Дереком ходили по магазинам. Шопоголиком оборотень не был, но те вещи, что ему понравились, он спокойно покупал. Хотя, естественно, они все были темных оттенков. Но Стайлз заставил его купить ту красную футболку с непонятным рисунком. Хейл, ради мести, не иначе, купил ему дырявые джинсы и черную футболку по размеру.

— Ужас, и как ты с ними только живешь, — постарался посочувствовать Стайлз, но видимо именно сегодня его актерские навыки окончательно погибли.

Питер закатил глаза:

— Дереку пришло приглашение. И он пойдет, иначе это бросит тень на репутацию стаи. И каждая шавка будет на нас коситься и глумиться, — на мгновение глаза Хейла-старшего блеснули синим цветом, — но я все уладил. В противном случае, племянника бы проглотили заживо, и даже Альфа-статус его бы не спас.

Стайлз поставил кружку с кофе Питеру, он бы туда и крысиного яду налил, но толку-то, все равно переварит, приготовил тосты и сел обедать. Информация медленно просочилась сквозь остатки алкоголя в мозг:

— Это же необычный клуб, да? Ты бы просто так не парился за статус и прочую чушь.

— Тебе нельзя пить, — цокнул языком Питер, — это убивает твой гениальный мозг. Да, это загородный клуб сверхъестественного. Тебя не удивило, что его построили так быстро? Владелец клуба — нечистая сила, как и половина постояльцев. Работники, правда, людишки. Но это так, чтобы некоторые гости могли перекусить. Вампиры, например.

Стайлз противно сглотнул. С клыкастой братией у него сложились не лучшие отношения.

— Поэтому я переживаю за нашего простачка. Он же живет на чистых инстинктах. Будь это человеческий клуб, то на то, что он рычит, зубоскалится и вечно хмурится, никто бы не обратил внимания. Но в сверхъестественном сообществе нужно постоять за себя не только силой, но и разумом. А мой племянник, как ты уже заметил, не очень-то любит болтать.

— Тогда иди ты, — пробубнил Стайлз, — ты же светский… эм, волк? Всех заткнешь за пояс, хватит только твоей улыбочки и яду, что ты источаешь не хуже Джексона.

— Я высоко ценю твою оценку, милый Стайлз, но как я уже сказал, нужен наследник. Дерек. Я же его родственник и бывший несостоявшийся опекун, старшая бета его стаи, — Питер покрутил в руке кружку с кофе, поморщился от дешевого запаха, но все-таки отпил.

Стайлз пожалел, что аконитовая настойка вчера закончилась. Такой шанс упустил.

— И что же ты хочешь от меня? Простого, смертного Стайлза? Всеми брошенного, покинутого, не входящего в стаю Стайлза.

Питер только закатил глаза на такую речь. Ни разу не ново. Ведь каждое слово — очевидная ложь.

— Ты будешь сопровождать нашего с тобой словесного инвалида. Насколько я знаю, побыть там нужно всего недельку. Даже меньше. Найдете пропавших сородичей, владелец клуба может заплатить за то, что репутация заведения снова чиста, как белый снег, и спокойно уйдете, — улыбнулся он своей самой очаровательной улыбкой.

К черту настойку. Парень бы сейчас не отказался от арсенала Арджентов. Или силы Альфы. Покалечить и прибить этого пса хотелось до ломоты в костях. И не сказать, что своих.

— Почему именно я? — прохрипел Стилински, — не Эрика, не Айзек…

Про Айзека он загнул, конечно, Скотт бы этого не допустил. Но он не в том состоянии, чтобы думать о том, что он говорит.

— Ты знаешь почему, — сказал Хейл приторно-сладким голосом, — ты его. Его жених. Его Пара. Ты не можешь бросить Дерека этим тварям.

Стайлз его ненавидит. Ведь Питер был так чертовски прав. Если кто и убьет этого самодовольного засранца, то только он. На правах Пары.

***

 

— Да успокойся ты, — шикнул Стайлз, дергая руку Дерека, что так сильно вцепилась в него, — это я тут должен бесится и переживать. Я же человек.

Дерек хмуро на него глянул и кивнул. Стайлз вздохнул и постарался расслабиться. План был прост, как дважды два: проникнуть на территорию, проверить все, аккуратно пораспрашивать то тут, то там, пособирать сплетни, найти пропавших и наказать виновного. Операция под прикрытием. Как Стайлз и мечтал. Можно просто притвориться, что это такая подготовка к университету.

Да и Скотт будет на подхвате. Стайлз не знал, что там Дэнни провернул, хакнув базу данных этого клуба, но МакКолла без проблем взяли на работу официантом. И их не смутило, что он оборотень. Кажется, это даже обрадовало.

На прибытие Дерека и Стайлза отреагировали… не очень-то бурно, но смотрели на них все постояльцы. Встречать гостей вышел сам владелец — Анур Салиф. Нимфа. Улыбался так, словно получил долгожданный рождественский подарок. Того гляди и кланяться начнёт. Пожал руку Дереку, улыбнулся Стайлзу и… кажется, он что-то хотел сказать, используя азбуку Морзе, так часто он хлопал оборотня по спине. Стилински диву давался, как его еще в бараний рог не скрутили. Но стоило только Ануру сунуться в личное пространство Стайлза, как в его сторону раздался рык и сверкнули алые глаза. Парень на такое собственничество только закатил глаза, но в глубине души было приятно. Не нравился ему этот Салиф, мутный тип.

Номер был шикарный: альфе города — все самое лучшее. Один вид с балкона чего стоит. Мебель из красного дерева, огромная плазма, джакузи, душевая кабинка, ванна, что очень похожа на бассейн и она — кровать-траходром. Алые подушки и плед, шелковые простыни…

— Они, наверное, не знают, но если ты будешь меня трахать на этих простынях, то я просто выскользну, — фыркнул Стайлз, стаскивая простынь с кровати, — О, резинки и смазка. Какие они добрые. Напомни, чтобы я оставил им щедрые чаевые.

Дерек тяжко вздохнул. Как только они вошли в номер, отделавшись от Анура — любезного всеми правдами и неправдами, то оборотень тут же достал планшет и занял собой целый диван. Что сделать очень трудно, ибо на таком месте спокойно могут поместиться три таких как он.

Видимо, разговаривать они так и не собираются. Видимо Дерека все устраивает, и объясниться он не желает. Ладно, прекрасно. У Стилински есть гордость, и ему тоже похер на все это. Он не собирается в одиночку сражаться за эти отношения.

Схватив телефон с тумбочки, Стайлз быстрым шагом направился к выходу, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью.

Застолбить Скотта оказалось очень легко. Быть мужем альфы облегчает жизнь. Хватило только пару слов и высокомерных взглядов (фишка с бровями реально работает!) и от Скотта отстали на тридцать минут. Ещё и сочувственные взгляды бросают. Видимо, официантов часто используют в качестве психологов. И Стайлзу надо быть потише, но хрен им. Он зол, ему нужно выпустить пар и напиться. Снова. МакКолл уже на третьем круге забил на одинокие рюмки на подносе, схватил бутылку и пару бутербродов и поставил все это на стол.

Самый лучший друг в мире!

-…и если ему это не нужно, то мне и подавно, — икнул Стилински, поднимая палец вверх. И завис, глядя на него.

Скотт, вздохнул, опустил руку друга и поднял ту, что держала бутерброд. Чем заслужил взгляд полный благодарности.

— Может, у него были на то причины? — попытался оправдать альфу он, — в той битве с ведьмой ему сильно досталось.

— Если бы он все рассказал мне раньше, а не играл в Рэмбо, то все было бы хорошо и радужно, — стоял на своем парень, — но он спокойно отправил нас с тобой и Лидией в соседний город за каким-то антиквариатом и с тремя бетами полез на ведьму в пятом поколении! Ну не дурак ли?

— Там был ещё Питер…

— Ага, в качестве черлидерши. Из-за него же этот балаган возник.

— Поверить не могу, что он отказал той ведьме. Так грубо и жестоко отшил, — поморщился Скотт, вспоминая причину конфликта.

— Мы сейчас не о нём беседу ведём, — махнул рукой Стайлз, наливая себе водку. Отличный клуб. Он точно оставит хорошие отзывы, — Дерек был ранен. Свалил куда-то на три недели. Его искали все. Я представлял ужасные картины: его убили охотники, его прибила сумасшедшая омега, а он… Вернулся, как ни в чем не бывало, заперся у себя и игнорирует меня. Меня. Язвительную занозу в заднице. Этого никто не может.

— Значит, на то есть причины. Хейлы никогда ничего не делают без плана. Может он хочет тебя защитить от чего-то?

— От своей ебанутости пусть лучше он меня защищает, — прошипел парень, выпивая, — вот мне сейчас даже потрахаться не с кем. И не надо так кривиться, мой юный друг. Дерек же, сука такая, сейчас ведет холодную войну, а если я пойду налево, то сразу узнает или почует. И убьет. Всех. Как собака на сене.

— Мне жаль? — попытался посочувствовать бета. Он честно не знал, что должен говорить в такой ситуации. Ибо грозный альфа действительно все видит и слышит. Скотт готов поспорить на что угодно, что даже в такой ситуации он присматривает за своей Парой.

— Лидия?..

— Что? Нет, бро, ты чего. Я думал, что мы прошли этот этап. Выросли. И она же сейчас с Джексоном. Или Эллисон, — на последней фразе парень поморщился. Не самое приятное чувство испытываешь, когда понимаешь, что твоя бывшая первая любовь ушла от тебя к бывшей первой любви лучшего друга. Это просто ужасное чувство.

— Да, нет, придурок. Здесь Лидия!

Скотт повернулся и действительно — около бассейна на шезлонге лежала Лидия. В ярко-красном купальнике и в солнцезащитных очках девушка наслаждалась отдыхом, загорая. Она была прекрасна, как первые лучи солнца. Рядом с ней лежал Джексон. Аура мудака чувствовалась даже здесь. Парень что-то читал в телефоне, изредка кривился и все время тянулся за своим напитком. Когда рука снова потянулась за стаканом, то аккуратная рука Лидии его остановила. Крепко вцепившись ногтями. Джексон сверкнул глазами и уставился в телефон, а девушка продолжила загорать.

Идеальная пара.

— И что они тут делают?

— Пойдем и узнаем.

Скотт тяжко вздохнул, но покорно пошёл следом за Стайлзом. Возвращаться на кухню, а затем бегать с полным подносом ужасно не хотелось. Так что уж лучше пойти в логово змей…

***

 

Лидию и Джексона прислал «дядюшка Питер» в качестве группы поддержки. Опасался, что основная группа может не справиться, а терять хлеб насущный и крышу над головой Хейл-старший решительно не хотел. Стайлз немного оскорбился, чай не маленький, разберется, но потом даже обрадовался. Прекрасная Лидия уж точно не даст заскучать, и вдвоем они быстро найдут похитителя и убийцу. Да и у Мартин иммунитет к данному обществу. Джексон за эти годы ее закалил. Да и навряд ли в этом загородном клубе кто-то сможет переплюнуть Уиттмора в ядовитости. Во всех смыслах этого слова.

Юная Банши здесь всего несколько часов, но благодаря своей чихуахуа, «будешь на меня рычать, Джексон, выдерну все твои клыки. Плоскогубцами», нашла странную поляну со специфическим запахом. Стайлз сделал пометку в голове, сходить со своим лабрадором в это место. Может, Альфа что-нибудь почует, и они уйдут с этого места. Эти плотоядные взгляды напрягают.

— Чувак, мне надо идти, а то су-шеф на меня странно косится, — хлопнув друга по плечу, Скотт рванул в сторону кухни, оставляя Стайлза с друзьями-приятелями.

— Милое колечко, — хмыкнула Лидия, — белое золото и камни Сваровски. Я даже немного тебе завидую.

Стайлз опустил голову, теребя кольцо на пальце. Он решил надеть его, чтобы легенда, хотя какая к черту легенда, это чистая правда, была более правдоподобной. Дерек если и обратил внимание на то, что его подарок снова надели, то ничего не сказал.

Раньше Стилински кольцо даже перед душем не снимал, но в связи с последними событиями убрал в комод с одеждой, и доставать не собирался. Но обстоятельства заставили.

— Дерек подарил несколько месяцев назад, — пожал плечами Стайлз, — я же все-таки его жених.

— О, так ты вспомнил? — Лидия присела на шезлонге, подправляя своё парео.

— Это он забыл, а не я, — огрызнулся Стайлз, — не я пропадал на три недели. Не я игнорю свою Пару.

— Ты должен с ним поговорить, — покачала головой девушка, — многое проясниться. Иначе так до старости тянуть будете.

— Помни, мамочка, что у папочки трудный характер мудозвона, — хмыкнул Джексон, поправляя солнцезащитные очки, — поэтому первые шаги должен делать ты.

— Припри его к стенке и выскажи все, что накипело, — согласилась Банши, — а потом займитесь страстным сексом. Пусть все соседи стучатся к вам, кричат и завидуют.

— А то папочка уже от недотраха на стенку лезет. Житья никому не даёт. Тебе-то хорошо: вернулся к отцу под крыло и никто не рычит, не ломает кости и…

— Я понял, спасибо, — закатил глаза Стайлз.

Он уже привык к тому, что беты называют его «мамочкой стаи». Даже Питер, что самое страшное и мерзкое. Ведь если Дерек — папочка стаи, то логично предположить, что Стайлз, как его пара, становиться мамочкой стаи. Есть много плюсов от данного положения, но иногда минусы перевешивают.

— Прекрати пить, сынуля, — фыркнул Стайлз, вставая с насиженного места, — иначе папочка тебя накажет.

— Эллисон продолжать подготовку к вашей свадьбе? — невинно поинтересовалась Лидия, — она ведь сейчас в Париже…

— Вы все равно сделаете все по своему, поэтому не вижу смысла вас отговаривать, — махнул рукой парень, — держите ушки на макушке и если что, сразу сообщайте мне или Дереку. Лидия, не отпускай нашу ящерку слишком далеко, иначе кто-то обзаведется кожаными туфельками и сумочкой.

Проигнорировав рычание беты, Стайлз решительным шагом направился в свой номер. От разговора Дереку Хейлу никуда не деться. В противном случае будет задействован аконит и Питер.

***

 

Стайлз действовал решительно: ворвался в номер, вырвал планшет из рук офигевшего Дерека и потащил того на улицу. По дороге пиздел, не затыкаясь. Стилински помнил, что главное заговорить противника, сбить с толку и провести сражение на своей территории. Хотя лес больше по оборотням, но фиг с ним, с лесом, нужно туда Дерека затащить. Место проверить и по душам поговорить.

Так вот.

Стайлз скрестил свой меч остроумия с… плохо заточенным топором того, что Дерек называет юмором. Но парень решил, что Альфе простительно. Право, юмор не каждому Хейлу даётся. А вот в устрашении и хмурости оборотню нет равных в нескольких штатах.

Стайлз схватил Дерека за руки, впечатал в ближайшее дерево и вонзил свои ногти в широкие плечи (как советовала Лидия):

— У тебя одиннадцать секунд на то, чтобы объяснить весь этот пиздец, что происходит между нами.

Стайлз знал, что при желании Дерек легко сможет вырваться, что его это не остановит. Да он сам позволил себя в угол загнать. Ведь если оборотень не хочет, то его просто так и с места не сдвинешь. Стайлз оценил этот жест.

— Пять секунд, или ты познаешь всю свою родословную, вплоть до двенадцатого колена восьмой прабабки десятого прадеда одиннадцатого дяди.

— Стайлз, мы должны… — попытался съехать с темы Дерек, но парень покрепче вцепился в его плечи, — это трудно объяснить, ведь я сам ещё не до конца все понял, — устало вздохнул он.

— Ну ты все-таки попытайся, — подбодрил его мальчишка.

— Ведьма действовала по чьей-то наводке. Она неспроста оказалась в Бейкон-Хиллз. Кажется, здесь жила ее племянница, а кто-то её убил. Или охотники, или мы, — пожал плечами Альфа, — ей об этом сообщили и она нас нашла. Ведьма сказала, что это было просто. Что я светился, как гребаный фосфор. Меня кто-то пометил.

— Что за метка? — нахмурился Стайлз. Он принялся лихорадочно копаться в своей памяти, вспоминая все те уроки, что преподал ему Дитон. До звания ведьмака ему очень и очень далеко, но вот до уровня Искра он дорос. И если он все правильно помнит, то пометить можно с помощью заклинания, магического предмета, зеркала и свечки. Ну и желательно, чтобы рядом была вещь помечаемого.

— Понятия не имею. Была какая-то огромная буква, напоминала инициалы. «S.S». Почерк был знакомым, но вспомнить не мог, слишком злился и старался избавиться от этого дерьма, — раздраженно фыркнул Дерек, отдергивая футболку вниз.

Стайлз задумчиво кивнул.

— И поэтому ты пропал на три недели?

— Искал ведьму, что согласится снять с меня эту метку. Пришлось лететь в Новый Орлеан. В квартал ведьм. Быстро договорился с альфой той территории, поболтал с ведьмой и вернулся домой. Очень вовремя, можно сказать, ведь потом был жуткий отходняк от этого заклятия.

— Заклятие, метка… — бурчал под нос Стилински, щелкая пальцами, — Точно! Это мой косяк. Вернее, Скотта. Мы тогда жутко напились, опять депрессия по Эллисон и её внезапной вспышки осознания собственной ориентации. Я тогда на тебя жаловался, мол, ты на меня внимание не обращаешь, в любви не клянешься и прочее. Ну, Скотта ты знаешь. У него гиперактивное чувство справедливости, особенно после Эллисон-фазы и начало фазы-Айзек. Он решил за меня отомстить, — Стайлз нервно рассмеялся, когда они с Дереком поменялись местами. Ему не нравилось это кровожадное выражение лица, — возможно, я не убрал магические книжки. Возможно, Скотт их взял и провел ритуал. Возможно, ему хватило моей ауры и твоей забытой футболки…

Дерек зарычал и ударил ствол дерева. На голову недо-Искры полетели щепки.

— Само заклятие — не плохое! Главное то, какие чувства ты вкладываешь, когда читаешь его. Скотт был очень зол и хотел меня защитить! Поэтому все, кого ты встречал, были грубы с тобой и пытались тебя… убить. Прости, — пропищал Стайлз, сжимаясь.

Удара, конечно же, не было. Волк не сможет и не захочет навредить своей Паре. Дерек слишком его любит, и заботится о нём. Но наказать парня он может.

Сильные руки крепко сжали бедра Стайлза. Горячее дыхание обожгло кожу. Парень сглотнул и закрыл глаза, обнажая шею. Дерек довольно рыкнул и накрыл губы Стайлза страстным поцелуем. Стилински тут же обвил его шею руками и начал отвечать. Он так соскучился по своему Волчаре.

***

 

После страстного примирения под ближайшим кустом, Стайлз уверен, что из-за его не слишком тихих стонов последние выжившие Банни и Бэмби убежали отсюда как можно дальше, они все-таки дошли до того места, где были Лидия и Джексон.

Дерек ничего не учуял: запах удобрения и цветов были слишком яркими. Нос сразу закладывало, а глаза слезились. Стайлз на это нытье махнул рукой и решил все расследовать сам, в лучших традициях корпорации «Тайна». Попой к солнцу, носом к земле.

Дерек поржал, бросил парочку шуток, но заткнулся, стоило Стайлзу найти ключ-карту и бейсболку от униформы для тенниса.

Отправив соответствующую смс-ку отцу, Стайлз, поиграв с Дереком в гляделки, позвонил Дитону и описал ситуацию, в которой они оказались из-за наследства Хейлов и дядюшки-зомби.

Дитон несколько минут загадочно хмыкал и шелестел страницами, а Дерек мрачно жевал крыжовник, который только что сорвал. Ну, да, чего оборотням бояться отравления и поноса?

— Это земляной дух. Живет в гармонии с землей, — после таинственного молчания, ответил ветеринар. — Оборотень, что может быть не отличим от растений, за которыми он ухаживает.

— Понятно теперь, почему Дерек не смог почувствовать запах, — хмыкнул Стайлз, пиная кроссовок сидящего Альфы.

Один-ноль в пользу людей. Так-то.

— Он живет в органической среде, которая питает его силы. Но это так же может быть его слабостью.

— Но какое отношение это имеет к успеху? — вспомнил слова Питера, Стайлз подумал о том, что нужно как-нибудь сыграть в покер на первом этаже клуба. Парочка миллионов ему не помешает. Учеба в университете сейчас очень дорогая, да и его джип нуждается в ремонте, отца надо в отпуск отправить…

— Все, что вырастает на этой земле, становится невероятно вкусным и приносит процветание всем, кто ест это, — ответил Дитон, листая очередную книгу.

— Значит, этот дух ест людей?

— Он впрыскивает пищеварительный сок в жертву, чтобы её размягчить, а зачем её проглатывает. Так отходы становятся удобрением для его растений.

— Это удобрение… его какашки?! — воскликнул Стайлз.

— Продукт жизнедеятельности, — согласился с ним бывший эмиссар.

Дерек тут же выплюнул крыжовник. Отчаянно плюясь и ругаясь, мужчина отправился в сторону клуба. Стилински поморщился и вздрогнул. Он больше не будет ничего есть, пока находится в этом проклятом месте. Предупредит Скотта и Лидию, а Джексону наоборот, принесет что-нибудь большое и сочное.

А Волчару он не будет целовать, пока тот не вымоет рот раз десять. При нём.

***

 

— Кто-то связанный с природой…

— Кто-то, кто занимается удобрением почвы.

Вся компания собралась в номере Стайлза и Дерека. Ребята уже поделились информацией, сплетнями и прочими рассказами друг с другом и сейчас вспоминали весь персонал и подозрительных личностей.

Какая была польза от Джексона, Дерека и Скотта, что валялись на кровати, изображая из себя жертв острого отравления, Стайлз не понимал.

— Мерзкий садовник, — прошипел Скотт, садясь, — он мне с первого взгляда показался подозрительным. Косился на меня, что-то бормотал. «Не опаздывай, юноша». «Три минуса в личное дело и ты пропадешь как и другие, юноша». «Твой волк не спасёт тебя», — Скотт вздрогнул, — у меня от него мурашки по коже.

Дерек похлопал его по плечу, а Джексон по колену. Постарались без слов поддержать и успокоить его волка. Показать, что стая здесь, рядом.

— Двигай на кухню, — вдруг сказал Стайлз, прикусывая ручку.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Лидия, взяв свою сумочку, — здесь ты прав. Нельзя оставлять эту еду в свободном доступе.

— Сделай все возможное, чтобы там перестали готовить эту мерзкую пищу, а я разберусь с садовником.

— Справишься? — хмыкнул Джексон, подперев рукой голову.

— Конечно, — закатил глаза Стайлз. Он положил несколько колбочек с нужным порошком в карманы джинсов. Нанес защитную руну и взял свою счастливую биту.

А Дерек ещё говорил, что она не понадобиться здесь.

— Будь осторожен, — сказал Дерек, внимательно на него смотря.

Он не мог вмешиваться, потому что опять же, темная тень на славное имя Хейлов. Дерек не хотел опозорить светлую память Талии и Лоры. Стайлз его понимал.

Поэтому молча покинул номер.

Ведь ему было наплевать на то, что скажут про него как Искру. А если вякнут про него как Пару-Альфы… Ну, парочка заклинаний на этот счет у него есть.

***

 

— Тебе конец! — воинственно кричал Стайлз, размахивая битой.

Садовник для своих преклонных лет бегал очень шустро. Парень сейчас как никогда завидовал скорости оборотней. Его дыхалка знала лучшие времена. Можно было бы кинуть биту в потенциального маньяка, но прицел у него был ужасный. Он попросту потеряет эффективное оружие.

— А живот не заболит, деточка?

Наконец, силы покинули дедка, и тот облокотился на ствол дерева, но сдаваться он не спешил.

— Что?!

— Я все равно спасусь! Тебе не съесть меня! — наставив садовые ножницы на Стайлза, ответил старик.

— Это не я не съем тебя, это ты не съешь меня! — закричал парень, тыкая битой садовника.

— Что? — удивился старик, ошарашенно моргая.

Что-то для людоеда-серийника Садовник слишком тупил. Или мир потерял отличного актера в лице этого старика, или он действительно невиновен.

— Ты же Земляной Дух, — попробовал напомнить Стайлз, делая шаг назад.

— Нет. Я садовник, а ты гость монстра! — воскликнул старик, тыкая в него скрюченным пальцем. — Ты из банды психа, что скармливает нас Садовому Монстру.

— А ты откуда это знаешь?

— Я здесь с самого открытия работаю. Здесь все растет как на дрожжах. Особенно, когда стали пропадать люди. Почему все так растет, если мы не используем гербициды*?

— Я попытаюсь все разузнать, — попытался успокоить разбушевавшегося Садовника Стайлз. Только инсульта им тут не хватало для полного счастья. — Я тут под прикрытием.

— Так ты коп?!

— Нет, но я сын шерифа. У нас все под контролем, дедуля. Возвращайтесь к работе, пока она у вас есть.

***

 

Анура Салифа поймали, когда он пытался убить Лидию, как опасного свидетеля. Против трёх разъяренных оборотней не выстоит даже лесной дух.

Шериф Стилински, получив все необходимые улики, закрыл дело, признав виновного за все похищения и убийства… крокодилов. Да, в этом сверхъестественном клубе есть отдельная комната для аллигаторов. Стайлз туда отказался заходить, ему хватило Джексона в его чешуйчатое время. Но Скотт и Лидия не отказались от такого зрелища. Даже успели сфоткаться.

Все гости были вынуждены после сдачи показаний уехать из города. Как Стайлз и говорил, Дерек — мастер запугивания. Особенно, когда рядом его жуткий дядюшка.

Питер, успев вовремя подсуетиться и заручиться поддержкой Криса Арджента, выкупил загородный клуб. Переделал его под свой вкус, выкинул все ненужное и кое-что прикупил. Через некоторое время объявил, что стая может проводить свободное время в том особняке. Гребаные крокодилы были на месте.

После такой невинной шутки над психикой Стайлза, Питер не мог говорить неделю.

Лидия, оставив Джексона на попечение Дэнни, рванула к своей девушке в Париж. С такой помощью Эллисон справилась с планировкой свадьбы намного быстрее. Весь процесс занял месяц.

Церемония бракосочетания состоялась в августе. Естественно, в Париже. Была приглашена только стая и родственники.

Стайлз был счастлив: у него были большие успехи в магии, идеальный муж, дети и богатое наследство.

Он все-таки успел сыграть в покер и сорвать куш.

Жизнь прекрасна.

Было бы вообще замечательно, если бы Стайлз нашёл своего шафера, после свадьбы, но если верить пугающей улыбке своего мужа, то лучшего друга в ближайшее время он не увидит. Ну, Айзек ему в помощь.


End file.
